The present invention relates to a bumper mount, and more particularly to an energy absorbing bumper mount for an automobile.
Energy absorbing bumper mounts for automotive vehicles are well known in the art. Examples of such a shock absorbing bumper mounts are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,715,114, 3,715,139, 3,752,462, 3,804,446 and 4,200,318. Some of these units have inner and outer concentric cylinders or the like that are movable from an extended position to a telescoped position in response to the application of predetermined impact loads on the bumper assembly. Various energy absorber mediums such as viscous fluid spring devices or elastomeric cylindrical capsules, for example, have been used in conjunction with the telescoping cylinders. While these energy absorbing devices have adequately performed in absorbing impact energy, they are complicated, costly, and difficult to service while adding objectional weight to the vehicle.